Semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) devices are formed on a semiconductor wafer, and typically includes basic electrical components, such as transistors, resistor, capacitors, and the like. The fabricated components are then interconnected through deposited layers, or the like, to form logic, or other functions. The semiconductor IC devices are typical arranged in a grid pattern and separated by scribe lines. Once the formation of semiconductor IC devices is completed, the semiconductor wafers are diced into individual semiconductor IC devices (also known as dies). The dicing operation involves scribing the scribe line between the rows and columns of the IC devices on the semiconductor wafer. Since scribe line are cut off at the end of process, manufactures usually layout test pads and circuits in the scribe line area as to monitor the fabrication process during process control monitor (PCM), or to perform tests on the semiconductor IC devices during the wafer acceptance test (WAT).
Basic electrical characteristics of the semiconductor IC devices, such as resistance, capacitance, current, or the like, may be monitored during the fabrication process. In many applications, it is not practical or viable to test and obtain the performance of the semiconductor IC devices since there are not additional pinout or routing provided to the semiconductor IC devices for testing. For example, the semiconductor IC devices may belong to third party, where modification are not allowed. Therefore, the performances are tested after the semiconductor ICs are packaged via package terminals. However, it is desired to test and measure the performance of the semiconductor ICs throughout the fabrication process.